


Day 8 - Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

by eloquentmydear



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Robert Sugden, Gyms, Husbands, M/M, Muscles, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sthenolagnia, Strength Kink, Top Aaron, Top Aaron Dingle, Wall Sex, bottom robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentmydear/pseuds/eloquentmydear
Summary: Written for Kinktober. Husbands era 2.0. Robert witnesses Aaron working out and is affected.





	Day 8 - Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Husbands era 2.0 because Robert is the only one who does any work for their damn haulage anymore. I've given up on the 2018 Kinktober schedule - I've made my own.

He’d only gone because he was worried. Aaron plus working-out always seemed to lead to drama, so when his husband had told him he was going to the gym to lift weights, Robert naturally had fretted and demanded to go with him. Aaron had laughed at him and asked him what he was going to do, sit and watch?

Well, sort of. He’d brought his laptop along and sat on the floor at the side of the room, planning on catching up with paperwork and emails from the haulage. Aside from one or two others, it was just them, because apparently Aaron was never going to spend any _workdays_ actually _at work._ So Robert was trying to organise some jobs and keep an eye on his husband to make sure he wasn’t overdoing it.

And that had been fine. For all of about fifteen minutes. Once Aaron had warmed up and actually started using a lat pulldown machine, Robert’s laptop had been completely abandoned in favour of watching his husband’s unusually-exposed biceps flex and trying to keep himself decent. He felt a bit pathetic, being so turned on by a physical demonstration of strength – like he was a teenager again, sneaking looks at the farmhands when they lifted equipment. He liked strong blokes, tough and muscular blokes, he couldn’t help it. The fact that it was his husband – the man who could hold him up against a wall and fuck him – who was tensing his arms to work the pulley, who was adding another weight to it and still barely breaking a sweat, was making it even more of a turn-on.

It took another eight minutes exactly – Robert knew, he kept checking his watch, thinking it wouldn’t be so bad if he could just hold back a bit longer – to completely shatter his self-respect. He strode over to Aaron and grasped him by the wrist, attempting to tug him away from the machine. Aaron looked at him questioningly and Robert rolled his eyes, impatient, practically stomping his foot.

“Just come on,” he muttered stroppily, and Aaron sighed with annoyance, getting up and letting Robert lead him towards the toilets.

As soon as they were in there, Robert shoved him into a cubicle and slammed the door shut. Leaning back against the wall, he pulled Aaron against his body, meeting from thigh to chest, and pressed their mouths together messily.

“Mmfph—What are you doing, Robert?” Aaron pulled away, giving him a look more of confusion than anything else – he didn’t seem angry. It wasn’t like this never happened, being dragged off to a public toilet or some other quiet corner, but usually Aaron could work out what he’d done to initiate Robert pouncing on him.

“I want you inside me, obviously,” Robert stated, bringing Aaron closer again by the hips with a slight smirk. “If you’re amenable,” he raised his eyebrows, expectant of an answer.

Aaron just stared at him, so Robert leaned in again, but his husband dodged the kiss. “Are you just trying to distract me from exercising?” he asked with a growing frown, like he’d worked out an ulterior motive that wasn’t there.

“No, of course not!” Robert protested. Even if he was trying to intervene, it wouldn’t exactly be unjustified, would it? But he wasn’t.

“So what _is_ this about, then?” His husband asked, disbelieving.

Robert curled his hands around Aaron’s biceps appreciatively and lowered his voice. “It’s about me wanting you to _lift me up_ and _fuck me_.” He looked at Aaron through his eyelashes, pointedly nudging his erection against the man’s thigh to show how aroused he was.

The brunette took a moment to comprehend the words, assessing him carefully, quirked an eyebrow at him, then backed him up against the wall and snogged him hard, pressing their hips together.

Robert’s legs quickly turned to jelly, and it wasn’t long before they were bare and wrapped around Aaron’s middle as Aaron – topless so Robert could fully appreciate it – fucked him into the wall, holding him up with hands under his thighs.


End file.
